Organic LED arrays are typically employed as display devices, but they can also serve as light sources for digital printing on photographic films and papers. For such applications, the print head would ordinarily utilize a projection element for focusing the LED light source onto the photosensitive element. This projection element can consist of a single lens or an array of lenslets. However, because the radiant output of an organic LED array is somewhat limited, it is important that any projection element so employed have very high light gathering efficiency. Otherwise the quality of the digitally printed photographic image would be significantly compromised.